The present invention relates to a baby commode, such as a chamberpot, toilet training stool, infant night pot, a child's seat, a seat for a W C-pan, a travel bedpan or the like, and also to combinations of the same.
A multitude of child's commodes are known in various forms which vary according to the age of the child for whom it is intended and to the various places of intended use. All these commodes have the one disadvantage that, after use by the child, the accessories needed for the cleanup and skin care, e.g. the toilet paper, soap, lotion, powder etc., are not readily available for use, and have to be searched out in the bathroom or at another place.
Another drawback exists in structuring the seat to avoid urine spillage and to promote proper seating of the child during the performance of the necessary body function. Also, it is a drawback of many prior seats of this type that they do not sit squarely on the ground and are easily movable by the child sitting thereon.